


Moonshine

by Just_Lars



Series: Don't get caught, it's Prohibition! [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Lars/pseuds/Just_Lars
Summary: The next Part of my series. We dive a bit more into how all this here works. Hope you enjoy it :DI did a bit of slang research, you can find the explanation for certain words at the end of the text. If I use them wrong correct me ^-^
Series: Don't get caught, it's Prohibition! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110152
Kudos: 6





	Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

> The next Part of my series. We dive a bit more into how all this here works. Hope you enjoy it :D 
> 
> I did a bit of slang research, you can find the explanation for certain words at the end of the text. If I use them wrong correct me ^-^

Kohaku was wiping over her counter. A lot of booze got spilled that night, and she wanted to spare herself the work for the coming evening, when her working routine started again. Well, technically it wasn't hers but practically she was the one ruling this place and even the boss wouldn't dare to lay a (dirty) hand on it, while she watched. Speaking of, he was standing there on the stage, wiping the sweat of his forehead. The last guest had left the speakeasy a few minutes ago so there was no need to hold back anymore. Not that anybody would care that much, since they were here for the drinks anyway, but he paid attention to every small detail.

"Are we done for today, mister cake-eater?". She glanced at him, his black and white hair was a bit stringy, but he looked still handsome as always. Someday she needed to ask him how he did that. But he didn't react to what she said. "Gen, are we done?" Kohaku asked again. Only now, as she used his name, he looked at her directly. "Ah, yes, almost. We're waiting for some supplies from our favorite bootleggers. They should arrive any minute now...". At this moment, the door to the barroom got opened and a big, muscled man came in. His brown hair was visible under the white fedora he was wearing, and under his thick coat, a shimmer of something golden was visible. Kohaku new that it was his Tommy gun. "Boss? The Bird is here. Should we put the hooch into the basement as always?". Gen just nodded. "Right Kinro. Grab your brother and get that stuff down there. We need to pull that off fast, before any coppers arrive. They're patrolling the area quite often now". Without loosing another word Kinro left the room.

Gen looked to Kohaku and smiled. "Are ya commin'?. She figured that he was making fun of her and send a look his way as if she wanted to murder him at the spot, and he speeded up slightly to bring a bit of distance between her and him. "I was just razzing ya!" he shouted, as he left the room. As they arrived outside, another man was standing there on the Street, the moon put his face into a kind of dramatic light but under his fedora she saw his kind-of greenish hair. "Ah, the Leek again" she said, before grinning at him. "Long time no see, Senku. How's your Gin-Mill doing?!". Senku turned around slowly, and a soft smile blinked for a second over his face, before he laid his eye on the entrance to the bar. "We're a bit late with the supplies. Had some beef recently with a bunch of fellas. Needed to blip them off as they tried to burn down our hut". Kohaku gasped. She knew that stuff like that could happen, but they were a small business. "Before you ask, we have no idea who send them and there's nobody left we could ask. But I think you guys are safe, you have your chopper squad. That's why they did attack us instead of you I think. But enough of me". Senku pulled out a cigarette and lit it on fire. Kohaku lifted an eyebrow. "Really now?". "Only herbs" Senku replied, before continuing. "How have you been?".

Kohaku soaked in the Air of the night, before she replied. "Got some new customers lately, the juice joint really gained some popularity as far as I can tell. So more work but at least the coppers are generous in letting us alone. Probably have more to work on those Chicago lightning we had lately". The last few barrels rolled down from the back of the Ford truck and got stuffed into the cellar of the building. "Yes, I heard that" Senku replied. "Rumors spread that Tsukasa is growing his territory. He sent us a love letter too. But aside from that he left us alone. Or at least we didn't get any clear signs from him. However, any bad stuff happened lately?". "No...not really. Actually, something good. I met that girl. She was so innocent. Heh. Had the honor to serve her the first drink of her life I think. You can't imagine that handsome face! I think I'm kinda stuck on her...". She realized that she blushed a little. "Yeah. Was a good evening". 

"Ey, you two!" said Gen loud enough they could hear him. "Stop the gum beating and listen. I got a word that some peepers are around. Also, we're finished. Just...pay some attention and watch your back when you leave, okay Senku?". The Moonshiner took a deep pull from his cigarette before replying. "Of course. I'm not an Amateur, Singer!". He got up in his truck again. "Sorry we need to cut it here. Hope to see you again soon. It's always fun talking to you". As the moonshiner drove back into the night, Kohaku shivered a bit. It got cold. Time to go to bed. There was a ton to do tomorrow before the next show could start and also she needed to buy some more groceries. Somehow she wondered if that girl from last night would come back. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- - Dictionary - - 
> 
> \- Booze: (Hard) Alcohol  
> \- Speakeasy: common term for a secret bar  
> \- Cake-eater: A womanizer; very attractive man  
> \- Bootleggers/Moonshiners: People who run illegal distilleries and smuggle the booze  
> \- Bird: Used as synonym for Person or man  
> \- Hooch: another word for Booze  
> \- Coppers: Cops  
> \- Razzing someone: making fun of someone  
> \- Gin-Mill: Illegal distillery  
> \- Blipping off: killing someone  
> \- Chopper squad: Guys with Tommy Guns  
> \- Juice joint: Synonym for Speakeasy; illegal bar  
> \- Chicago lightning: Shoot out  
> \- Gum beating: Chatting  
> \- Peepers: Detectives; Private ones and Police Men


End file.
